Three primary tools for exist inspecting animations and interactions (collectively “motion”) while developing applications: the step debugger, the “sandbox,” and the statistical instrumentation tool. Nearly every platform provides a step debugger, which is a means of pausing the execution of a system and inspecting its state. This format of inspection and debugging inherently conflicts with inspecting things that change over time, such as animations, gestural input, and simulations. Additionally, some prototyping tools allow designers to deploy prototype applications on devices in a “sandbox” environment controlled by the tool. Various platforms also provide instrumentation tools that are able to gather statistical information about the running application while minimally impacting its execution. However, a tool that combines the benefit of all three tools would be very beneficial.